The Father Figure, and other drabbles
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: Haruhi, Tamaki, and what the club thinks of them. I don't own Ouran


**The Father Figure**

**-Haruhi**

He thought he was her father.

It was the most idiotic thing, really. She's not really sure how it got started, but he has a habit of calling her his 'beloved daughter'. They're not related in any way, and he's only a year older then her, hardly old enough to have fathered anyone yet, much less her.

She'll admit that his personality is one that brings to mind her father, but the fact remains that he_ is not _her father. He _is not _her father, and, she cannot stress this point enough, he _will never be _her father. She wishes he would pick up on this point. It's the most annoying thing to love someone _that way_, and have them think they're related to you.

**A Metaphor for Love.**

**-Hunny**

In his opinion, love is a lot like a layered chocolate. The entire candy _tastes _good, but the outside is hard, while the inside is soft.

Take, for instance, those two. They've been licking the edge for some time now, but nothing ever changes. They're stuck on the outer part, unable to open it up. He thinks that what they really need to do is grow some teeth.

**Less Then Deep**

**-Kaoru**

He gave the king credit for a lot more depth then the man actually has. All this time he thought the pretence of family was the man's way of drawing the club closer to one another.

Then he discovered that it was all just a fancy form of denial, and realises the fact that he should have known from the start; _Tamaki really is an idiot._

Honestly, he thinks, mistaking a _crush _for _fatherly affection_?

**Oblivious**

**-Tamaki**

He sometimes thought that _she _was the oblivious one. She never seemed to notice when people flirted with her, and that was worrying. If he let his mind stray to what would happen on an occasion he wasn't there to protect her, his inner mind theatre came up with some horrible stuff. So he vowed never to not be there when other men could talk to her.

It was all to protect her, and he wishes she could see that, and perhaps turn her scary gaze to one of _those _men, rather then him.

**Pairs of Opposites**

**-Mori**

He approved. They were both kind people who deserved happiness, and what better way to find it then with each other?

Others might whisper that it would never work, that they were too different in both station and personality. Not him though. Even if he _had _been the type to gossip, he would never say anything like that. He knew that some of the best pairs were made up of opposites. All one had to do was look at his cousin and him to see _that_.

**Perfection**

**-Hikaru**

In his eyes she was almost perfect. She was beautiful, fun to play with, and most importantly, _could tell them apart_. No one, not even their mother, could do that. He had never thought they would find someone who could.

But maybe that was the problem. Maybe he only loved her for her ability, rather then for herself, as the other man did. Maybe he's to selfish.

Or maybe, he ponders, he's to smart. After all, if there was one thing the other man wasn't, it was smart.

That wasn't the best train of thought, however, because he had long ago figured out that it didn't really matter what he was or wasn't. No matter how he flirts with her, or how foolish the other man acts, it will always be the other man that she runs to.

She may be almost perfect, he thinks, but as far as imperfections go in a perspective girlfriend, loving another man is a pretty big one.

**Ulterior Motives**

**-Kyoya**

Not only had he known about it all along, but he had planned on it. The fool was so used to females swooning at the sight of him that an unladylike beauty like _her _was sure to attract his attention.

A little longer and they'd be dating, and soon...soon he'd be rid of that awful nickname. The girl would be _'mommy'_, the boy would be _'daddy'_, and _he _would be out of it forever.

After all, he wouldn't have put the vase _in front of a door _if he hadn't wanted it to break.


End file.
